Desde cuándo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Supongo que por más cliché que nos pueda parecer la idea de dos mejores amigos enamorándose, nadie está exento de que le ocurra en la vida real. No escribí esta historia sobre una extraña, pero descubrí a una nueva chica en mi amiga, la chica con la que realmente quiero estar. Además, asumámoslo, todos amamos los clichés [Regalo para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation **,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

La frase que aparece al inicio es un extracto de la canción "Desde cuándo" de Alejandro Sanz. Esta historia, además, está inspirada en ella.

 _Dedicado a LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños_

* * *

 _ **Desde cuándo**_

 _ **(Para la chica de la luz)**_

" _Tu mirada en el firmamento va temblando_

 _Te he buscado en un millón de auroras, y ninguna me enamora_

 _Como tú sabes…_

 _Y me he dado cuenta ahora"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía era temprano cuando la campanilla sonó, indicando la entrada del primer cliente del día.

Feliz de empezar la jornada, Hikari levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que conocía muy bien. Dejó el trapo con el que había estado sacudiendo la superficie de la mesa debajo del mostrador y esperó que el chico se acercara.

—Buen día —saludó jovial.

—Buenos días —contestó él, quitándose la mochila antes de sentarse y dejando un cuaderno y una pluma que siempre cargaba consigo sobre el mesón.

—¿Qué te vas a servir hoy? ¿Lo de siempre?

—Oh, si puedo elegir me gustaría saber su nombre.

Hikari ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, viéndolo con curiosidad antes de romper a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata esta vez, Takeru?

—¿Sabe mi nombre? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa—. Pues permítame el suyo, ¿o acaso no está en la carta?

—Ya basta —replicó rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Ah, Hikari. Arruinas la atmósfera.

—¿La atmósfera?

—Vine a trabajar en mi proyecto de literatura.

—¿Y eso?

—Estamos viendo novelas de romance y el maestro sugirió una pequeña actividad. Según él es bueno salir de casa a buscar inspiración.

—Tú no necesitas más inspiración, llevas cinco cuadernos escritos en lo que va de semestre.

—Lo sé, pero él sugirió algo un poco distinto.

—¿Distinto cómo? —preguntó Hikari, inclinándose sobre el mesón y apoyando despreocupadamente su mejilla en una de sus manos.

—Se supone que vayamos a algún lugar y le hablemos a un extraño. La idea es conocer a esa persona sin que sepa que es parte de un proyecto y usarla como un personaje en nuestro cuento.

—Entiendo, ¿pero dónde entro yo en todo esto? No soy una extraña.

—Claro que no, por eso estaba intentando reescribir nuestra historia juntos. ¿No crees que sería interesante saber cómo habría sido todo si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias? Tú podrías ser solo una chica trabajando media jornada en una cafetería y yo un estudiante de primer año que entró aquí de casualidad, pero cuando nos miramos ambos caímos enamorados —narró con aquel tono un poco dramático que le gustaba emplear siempre que se ponía en plan escritor, ese tono del que nunca sabías si podías fiarte del todo porque en ocasiones la exageración bordeaba el sarcasmo o el cinismo, haciéndote creer que no iba en serio.

Hikari frunció la nariz.

—No funcionaría —dijo refiriéndose particularmente a la parte de ellos dos.

Él lo malinterpretó.

—No, es un cliché, lo sé, pero si le agrego algunas cosas puedo convertirla en una historia lo suficientemente memorable como para aprobar la asignatura, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que no funcionaría. Estarías haciendo trampa.

—No si te atuvieras al libreto y fingieras no conocerme.

—Pero no hay ningún libreto —repicó absolutamente desconcertada; tantos años de amistad y el rubio todavía lograba descolocarla.

—Claro que lo hay. La clase de libreto improvisado que sigues cuando estás conociendo a alguien en lugar de boicotear el trabajo de tu amigo.

—Supongamos que acepto ayudarte en esta locura. Seguiría siendo trampa, ¿no lo ves? Nos conocemos y no puedes cambiar ese hecho por modificar un poco nuestra historia en el papel, sería mentir.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un Jou? Mi maestro no tiene que por qué saber esos detalles y todo el mundo miente alguna vez en su vida. En literatura está bien transgredir algunas normas, es lo que ha creado a algunos de los mejores autores de la historia. Normalmente los que siguen las normas no venden.

—Oh, discúlpame. Me olvidaba de quién eras. Takeru el transgresor, ¿eh?

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero mi idea es brillante. Todo el mundo andará por ahí tratando de conocer a alguien y ni siquiera sabrán si esa persona les sirve. En cambio yo te tengo a ti, la mejor amiga del mundo —sonrió, adulador.

—También podrías intentar seguir las reglas por una vez, ¿no crees?

—Pero no tengo tiempo. La próxima semana tengo tres exámenes y dos trabajos, ¿en qué momento esperas que me dedique a conocer gente?

—Bueno, no tiene que ser afuera. El campus está lleno de chicas hermosas que estoy segura de que estarían felices de que les hablaras… o si no, siempre podrías proponerle hacer esto a Catherine.

Hikari supo que acababa de decir algo incorrecto apenas lo dijo y el semblante de Takeru se descompuso en una fracción de segundo. Fue un cambio leve, casi imperceptible si no fuera porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Se sintió como si acabara de presionar una tecla equivocada en un piano y ésta hubiera chirriado horriblemente en mitad de una bella melodía.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —preguntó llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Terminamos —replicó distante.

—Querrás decir que terminaste con ella, ¿no?

No era su intención reprochárselo, pero tampoco se trataba de la primera novia que tenía y a la que terminaba luego de un par de meses de una bonita relación

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

—No lo sé —contestó molesto.

Takeru solía enfurruñarse como si fuera un niño pequeño que está teniendo una pataleta, y aunque usualmente eso habría hecho reír a la castaña, en esta oportunidad supo que tenía que ser cautelosa o su mejor amigo se cerraría en banda.

—Ya lo sabes, al principio todo va bien, pero de pronto las cosas se enfrían y es como si faltara algo, solo que no sé qué —algo en su postura hacía intuir que no saberlo le importaba más de lo que aparentaba.

—Tal vez estás siendo muy exigente.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó él, irónico.

—Entonces ese es el problema, ¿verdad? —dedujo—. Nunca has tenido ningún conflicto para sociabilizar, esa es la parte fácil, pero te da miedo no ser capaz de escribir una historia de amor.

—Mi maestro mencionó que es más fácil escribir de las cosas que conocemos de primera mano.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas escribir una buena historia.

—Sabes que no estaré conforme solo con escribir una buena historia, quiero escribir algo realmente bueno, algo… que suene realista, ¿pero cómo voy a hacerlo si nunca me he enamorado?

Hikari retrocedió, un poco incómoda.

—Será mejor que te sirva un café o llegarás tarde a clase. Entras temprano los martes, ¿verdad? —preguntó distraídamente; se sabía de memoria su horario, la idea era desviar el curso de la conversación.

Takeru levantó la cabeza cuando ella le dio la espalda.

—Tú sí estuviste enamorada una vez, ¿no? Tú puedes ayudarme.

—Oh, yo no diría enamorada… era solo una niña —la mano le tembló cuando sacó una taza de abajo del mostrador—. ¿Qué te sirvo?

—Un café cortado.

—Pero odias el café cortado.

—Ya lo hemos discutido, ¿recuerdas? Todo escritor que se precie de serlo bebe un café cortado por la mañana.

—Yo diría que todo escritor que se precie de serlo tiene un libro publicado —lo corrigió en un susurro, sin verdadero ánimo de discutir; sabía de sobra que Takeru no iba ceder y que había adquirido todas esas manías absurdas con la idea de parecer un escritor.

—Entonces… ¿me contarás acerca de ese chico? No tengo que conocerlo, me basta con que me digas quién es.

Hikari se dio la vuelta y depositó la pequeña taza enfrente del rubio, sorprendiéndose al verlo inclinado sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada… la mirada de escritor que busca material para su próximo _best-seller._ Dio un respingo y tuvo que retroceder. Estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

La mirada que le dedicó Takeru le demostró que no le creía.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa, y lo sabes.

—Solo… no quiero hablar de eso, ¿está bien? Y menos si es para un proyecto de una de tus asignaturas.

Takeru retrocedió lentamente, como si se estuviera replegando sobre sí mismo. La chica sabía que estaba midiendo sus palabras, decidiendo si debía hacerle caso o no.

—Por favor… —susurró desalentada, esperando despertar su compasión.

El chico se tomó algunos segundos más para analizarlo antes de ceder con un bufido.

—Está bien. Simplemente no entiendo por qué nunca me lo dijiste, somos mejores amigos. Creí que nos decíamos todo.

—No fue tan importante —mintió.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, me lo dirías… no tendrías ningún motivo para ocultármelo. Pero lo acepto, te has salvado por esta vez solo porque tengo que ir a un lugar antes de clase —le explicó apresuradamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Pero tu café…

—Tienes razón, lo odio. Recuérdamelo la próxima vez —concluyó guiñándole descaradamente un ojo antes de prácticamente evaporarse rumbo a la puerta sin cargo de conciencia alguno, como si fuera la primera vez que le hacía aquello y no cerca de la centésima.

Lo peor era que pagar un café que se iría directo al desagüe no era el peor problema de la castaña.

La campanilla sonó otra vez y se fundió con el suspiro de Hikari. No había creído que Takeru recordara lo de aquel chico…

¿A quién quería engañar? En realidad había sido una tontería decírselo porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que no era de los que olvidaran algo a la primera, y normalmente el rubio utilizaba esa prodigiosa memoria que tenía para salirse con la suya.

«Te salvaste por esta vez», había dicho. Y Hikari sabía que su mejor amigo escogía muy bien sus palabras. _Por esta vez_ significaba que no habría una próxima.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Como presupuestó, Takeru no se dio por vencido tan fácil. Las siguientes dos semanas se dedicó a perseguirla, o más bien, a acosarla. Se lo encontraba a la salida de sus clases, siempre muy casualmente; la esperaba por las tardes para acompañarla a casa y había bautizado el café en el que ella trabajaba como centro oficial de estudios. En circunstancias normales aquello no habría importado, si no fuera porque sabía que se traía algo entre manos.

En todos esos días no mencionó ni una sola vez el tema del misterioso chico, pero ella sabía que estaba esperando el momento adecuado al igual que un gato agazapado espera detrás de un árbol a que su presa se descuide; un mínimo despiste y te conviertes en el aperitivo del felino.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó una tarde lluviosa que lo vio entrar y sentarse en la mesa del rincón.

El local estaba casi vacío y a ella le faltaba poco menos de una hora para acabar el turno.

—Por favor —pidió él con esa sonrisa educada que tan bien le salía, como si la chica no sospechara lo que estaba haciendo.

Preparó un café cortado y lo depositó delicadamente sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Un escalofrío involuntario bajó por su columna vertebral al oír aquella pregunta.

—En realidad…

—Solo un minuto —la atajo él.

Hikari decidió rendirse, pensando que mientras antes escuchara lo que tenía que decirle antes podría librarse de ese incomodad constante que significaba verlo por todos lados observándola cual detective de una mala película de misterio. Así que se sentó frente a él y lo miró con expresión derrotada.

—Tengo algo que decirte, pero no vayas a enfadarte, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó revolviendo parsimoniosamente su café, casi con aire ausente.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Sé por qué no querías contármelo…

—¿Contarte qué?

—Quién es el chico del que te enamoraste.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estuve investigando un poco.

—¿Investigando? —preguntó confusa.

—Hablé con Taichi y algunos de nuestros amigos.

Los ojos de Hikari se dilataron al comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿De mí? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz, incrédula.

—Algo así, solo hice algunas preguntas. Ellos no sabían de qué se trataba, pero dijeron lo suficiente para que yo pudiera atar los cabos sueltos. No los culpes, cuando Miyako se dio cuenta me gritó que no era asunto mío y me echó de su casa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Hikari?

La chica se tensó involuntariamente y enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos que se hallaban sobre la mesa, incapaz de hablar.

—Todo este tiempo creí que era alguien extraño… ya sabes, alguien que yo no conocía. Pero no me cuadraba porque pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, ¿en qué momento podías haber conocido a alguien del que yo no lo supiera nada o tú nunca me hubieras contado aunque sea algo a la pasada? Ahora no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta si siempre estuvo frente a mí.

—¿Frente a ti?

—Daisuke —el nombre cayó de sus labios con fuerza, como una revelación—. Es él, ¿no?

Hikari suspiró, dejando que su mandíbula se aflojara unos cuantos centímetros.

—Oh, así que me equivoqué —comentó él, interpretando su expresión de desconcierto—. Al menos acabo de descartar a uno, ¿cierto?

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó ella, dolida al comprender sus intenciones.

Conocía a Takeru, lo conocía demasiado bien y probablemente hasta más de lo que le hubiera gustado conocerlo en ese momento, porque conocerlo así significaba saber prácticamente antes que él mismo lo que estaba pensando. Y comprendió enseguida que todo su diálogo ensayado había sido solo para descartar a uno de sus amigos, tal vez la alternativa que él veía más probable.

El chico era así. Siempre veía en los demás material para sus novelas y no le importaba transgredir un poco la intimidad de todos, al fin y al cabo —como él decía—, cambiaba los nombres y nadie tenía que por qué enterarse. Pero siempre dejaba a Hikari fuera de eso. Ella siempre estuvo fuera del radar hasta ese momento.

En más de una ocasión aquello le supuso una pelea con algunos del grupo, pero al final del día nadie podía enfadarse con él, porque era demasiado carismático y persuasivo como para que lo hicieran. ¿Podría hacerlo ella?

—Solo no entiendo por qué no quieres decírmelo. Vale, si no quieres que lo ocupe en mi proyecto no lo haré, tienes mi palabra, pero…

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga y… no puedo creer que sea el único que no lo sepa, porque los demás lo saben. Todos lo negaron, pero no soy tonto, pude darme cuenta —su mirada, ligeramente dolida, no conmovió a la castaña.

Simplemente sonrió; una sonrisa extraña, desganada, que si el chico no la conociera tanto habría podido apostar que develaba también un poco de burla. No logró descifrar qué le hacía gracia. Sabía que había cruzado todo límite, y que ella tenía derecho a estar enfadada, pero esa sonrisa no la entendía, no le cuadraba.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que hay una muy buena razón para que precisamente tú seas el único que no lo sabe? —su voz sonó rota, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, cosa que él no podía saber porque le evadía la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que para ser tan observador, algunas veces no ves lo que está justo frente a tus ojos —replicó, poniéndose finalmente de pie para marcharse.

En un minuto ya se había sacado el delantal y agarrado sus cosas del mostrador para encaminarse a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Su turno aún no acababa y la otra chica que tenía que relevarla no había llegado, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Solo cuando puso un pie afuera se dio cuenta de lo evidente: estaba lloviendo y ella no traía un paraguas.

—Hikari…

Por supuesto Takeru agarró también sus cosas y la siguió, aquello era predecible. Ella escuchó la campanilla un segundo antes que la voz de su amigo, y no lo pensó más, echó a correr sin importarle que el agua la empapara.

—¡Hikari!

Dio igual lo mucho que se esforzó por perderlo de vista; en un par de zancadas Takeru le había dado alcance cogiéndola de la muñeca y obligándola a resguardarse junto a él bajo su paraguas, sin embargo, pequeñas gotitas transparentes seguían mojando el rostro de la castaña, solo que no provenían del cielo.

—No llores, por favor. Lo lamento, estuve mal…nunca debí…

—Eres un tonto —sollozó ella, limpiándose los ojos.

—Lo soy. Puedes decírmelo cuanto quieras, pero no llores.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —preguntó temblando, él pensó que de frío sin saber que era algo mucho más importante.

—Explícame—replicó desistiendo en su intento por capturar la mirada de su amiga; ya no hizo falta de todos modos, pues ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡Siempre has sido tú, tonto! —gritó con rabia—. Mientras buscas a la chica ideal allá afuera, yo llegué a ilusionarme con la idea de que tú eras esa clase de chico para mí. Como ves, los dos nos equivocamos y decepcionamos de distintas maneras.

Takeru dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta, dejando que el agua cayera en picada sobre la castaña.

Un segundo, solo un segundo bastó para que ella desapareciera de su vista y se camuflara entre la tormenta, pero él tuvo que robar mucho tiempo más al insensible reloj que siguió su curso, ajeno a su desconcierto, para lograr salir del estupor, la parálisis en la que se sumió. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, como un bofetón en la cara que no te esperas y que te deja preguntándote de dónde vino o si tuviste que haberlo visto venir pero simplemente fuiste demasiado torpe, demasiado estúpido para hacerlo.

 _¿Debió saberlo?_

¿Hubo señales que no vio o es que no quiso verlas?

¿Cómo podía haber ignorado por tanto tiempo los sentimientos de su amiga?

¿Acaso merecía ser llamado mejor amigo?

No, desde luego que no. Esa era la única respuesta que su mente concebía.

El tiempo seguía corriendo segundo tras segundo, pero para él el mundo se había detenido en las palabras de Hikari que se repetían una y otra vez como un bucle dentro de su cabeza sin que pudiera asimilarlas. Cada vez que intentaba hacerlo resbalaban por su cerebro como si estuvieran en un idioma incomprensible. Se sentía ajeno a su cuerpo, a su realidad, porque nada tenía sentido, nada.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos y calado hasta los huesos, se marchó también del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hikari despertó hundida en la mitad de la cama, con las frazadas revueltas, los ojos hinchados y sin ganas de levantarse, lo primero que pensó fue que renunciaría a la cafetería. No quería ver a Takeru y ese sería el primer sitio en el que la buscaría. No creía que después de lo sucedido la tarde anterior se atreviera a ir a su casa. Una vez más, lo conocía demasiado bien, y mientras se permitió perder los estribos y gritarle aquello que durante tanto tiempo calló, no perdió detalle de su expresión atónita. Era una expresión que iba más allá de la sorpresa, la expresión de quien simplemente nunca pensó, nunca creyó, que lo que estaban diciéndole fuera posible.

Una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco complacida por eso. Sorprender a Takeru con la guardia baja no era sencillo, muy pocos podían jactarse de haberlo conseguido, pero sorprenderlo hasta el punto de robarle las palabras, sus fieles amigas, esas que siempre acudían en su ayuda y que tenían la versatilidad de ser poesía o incluso armas si se requería, probablemente era una hazaña sin precedentes. Aun cuando intentó regresar en el tiempo lo más atrás que le fue posible, no pudo encontrar un solo recuerdo, una sola memoria de haberlo visto tan sorprendido antes.

¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con la idea de decírselo solo por el placer de pintar una expresión de sorpresa en su cara? Por descolocar al chico sabiondo que siempre estaba muy seguro de ir un paso por delante de todo el mundo. Demasiadas… demasiadas posibilidades desechadas para luego ir a decírselo de sopetón, tal vez en el peor momento y de la peor manera posible.

No sabía exactamente qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero sí sabía que pasara lo que pasara aquél sería un quiebre en su amistad que nunca se borraría.

Con un pesado suspiro se incorporó en la cama. Decidió que no iba renunciar después de todo, por lo que aún debía llegar temprano al trabajo.

¿Qué sentido tenía renunciar cuando él podría atajarla a la salida de cualquiera de sus clases o en el camino a casa? Las posibilidades eran infinitas y Hikari tampoco quería seguir siendo una cobarde.

—Hora de enfrentar la realidad —se dijo, limpiando con los dedos el vapor que se había impregnado en el espejo luego de su ducha.

Lo que ella no sabía en ese momento era que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Takeru no solo no la buscó en la cafetería, sino que no la buscó en ninguna parte, ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni ninguno de los que siguió hasta completar casi un mes. Fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o acabara de emprender un viaje a algún lugar del cual ella no estaba enterada.

Simplemente desapareció, dejando un vacío con el que resultaba muy difícil lidiar; al fin y al cabo, ese estúpido mejor amigo suyo había estado a su lado siempre, y casi desde siempre, o al menos tan atrás como su memoria podía ir. No era fácil acostumbrarse a que no la siguiera como una sombra. Se sentía exactamente como eso, como si un día hubiera despertado y al salir a la luz del sol descubriera que ya no tenía sombra. Incluso Taichi, siendo que siempre había estado un poco celoso de que Takeru la rondara tanto, se permitió molestarla una o dos veces respecto al tema para luego dirigirle una mirada preocupada, intuyendo que solo algo muy serio podía haberlos distanciado.

Al principio Hikari intentó convencerse, sin mucho resultado, de que era lo mejor. Sabía que por el momento dolería, pero esperaba que con el tiempo fuera una herida cicatrizada que pudiera observar con la nostalgia de quien ve en ella un aprendizaje y ya apenas recuerda el dolor. Porque que Takeru no la hubiera buscando en tantos días solo podía significar que no le correspondía… Y ese fue el momento de reconocerse a sí misma, por más ingenuo o estúpido que sonara, que había guardado la esperanza de que su declaración hubiera removido algo en él, haciéndolo darse cuenta de que también la quería. Pero la vida no es tan sencilla, ¿cierto?

Y ahora tal vez él andaba por ahí, intentando reunir el valor para decirle que solo la veía como una amiga.

Por eso era mejor así, por eso tenía que serlo, porque no se veía capaz de resistirlo, de mirarlo a la cara y escucharlo decir esas palabras. Incluso después de tanto tiempo viéndolo salir con una y otra chica, no creía estar lista para ello.

Recordaba a casi todas sus novias. La primera le causó un especial dolor, pues fue la que abrió la posibilidad, hasta entonces inaudita, de que tal vez quería al rubio más que como un amigo, pero luego de tantos años viéndolo con tantas chicas diferentes había aprendido a lidiar con el malestar que suponía verlo hacer con otra lo que siempre quiso que hiciera con ella. O tal vez no, tal vez se mintió y lo que sucedió fue que llegó a convencerse de que él seguiría buscando a la chica indicada hasta que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que ella era esa chica. Tal vez por eso ahora que sabía que eso no sucedió ni sucedería, que ni conociendo sus sentimientos pudo verla como una candidata, tenía miedo de su rechazo, porque aquello pondría un punto final a esa historia que siempre esperó escribirse pero que nunca consiguió un escritor.

Lo peor de todo fue que siempre creyó que si un día le decía la verdad obtendría alivio, se liberaría de esa pesada carga en el pecho que cargó por tanto tiempo, llamándolo amigo y aconsejándolo respecto a sus novias. Pero el alivio no solo no llegó, sino que el peso se hizo peor, como si tuviera una piedra entre sus entrañas que le aplastara los órganos, haciéndola sentir un dolor constante que se negaba a abandonarla.

Fue un día jueves de la cuarta semana desde que dejaron de hablarse que algo cambió, algo alteró la rutina en la que se había confinado a consciencia. Hikari ya estaba por terminar su turno cuando un chico entró a la cafetería y caminó directo hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó—. Me temo que ya estamos por cerrar, pero si gusta puedo preparar su pedido para llevar.

—¿Eres Yagami Hikari? —preguntó él, ignorando sus palabras.

Ella se sorprendió y abrió un poco más los ojos, mirándolo con atención en busca de algún rasgo que se le hiciera conocido. Pero no, definitivamente no conocía a ese chico de ningún lado.

—Sí —terminó por responder—. ¿Debería conocerte?

—No, tú no me conoces. Un chico me pidió que te entregara esto —le explicó, extendiendo un pequeño paquete cuadrado del tamaño de un cuaderno.

Hikari lo tomó, dubitativa.

—¿Dijo su nombre? —preguntó a pesar de que se hacía una idea bastante clara de quién podía ser.

—No, pero era rubio… si eso sirve de algo.

Servía. No conocía a tantos rubios que quisieran enviarle algo con un extraño, tenía que ser de Takeru.

—Sí, de hecho sí. Gracias.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Quince minutos más tarde Hikari atravesaba la misma puerta rumbo a su casa con el paquete dentro de su bolso.

No lo había abierto. Lo había intentado, pero tenía miedo. No sabía exactamente a qué, pues el paquete era relativamente pesado, como un libro no muy largo, pero definitivamente lo suficiente para permitirle intuir que no se trataba de una simple carta de rechazo. No, no sabía a qué temía, solo que el miedo fue lo que le impidió abrirlo.

Una vez que llegó a casa se encerró en su habitación y decidió primero darse un baño. De regreso en su cuarto el paquete pareció hacerle señas desde la cama, donde lo había dejado antes de irse a la ducha, así que terminó de secarse el cabello con una toalla, encontró algo de ropa en su armario y se sentó dispuesta a acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos y al ver su contenido le sorprendió descubrir que no había estado equivocada. El regalo misterioso parecía ser un libro, uno manuscrito. Sobre la portada, cubriendo el título, había una pequeña nota adhesiva:

«Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero lo único que te pido es que antes de arrojarlo a la basura o borrarme definitivamente de tu vida, leas esto. T.K.»

Tragó saliva y quitó la nota.

«Desde cuándo», rezaba el título. Y más abajo, en letra más pequeña, una dedicatoria.

 _Para la chica de la luz._

La garganta se le cerró, por lo que haciendo acopio de todo el valor del que fue capaz, pasó la página y comenzó la lectura.

 _Capítulo 1: Un café cortado_

 _Todavía era temprano cuando la campanilla sonó, indicando la entrada del primer cliente del día._

 _Feliz de empezar la jornada, Hidemi levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que conocía muy bien. Dejó el trapo con el que había estado sacudiendo la superficie de la mesa debajo del mostrador y esperó que el chico se acercara._

 _[…]_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tardó apenas un par de días en leerse la historia completa y solo un par de líneas en comprender que se trataba del proyecto de Takeru, el que tenía que presentar para su clase del Literatura y para el cual le estuvo pidiendo su ayuda aquella mañana en la cafetería, día que eligió como inicio de la novela pese a que hacía varios saltos en el tiempo, plasmado en ella varios momentos importantes a lo largo de su amistad, desde que eran pequeños hasta la actualidad, yendo y volviendo por la línea temporal sin una lógica aparente.

El final la encontró la tarde de un martes gris detrás del mostrador.

 _Después de semanas sin hablarse, Taiki la buscó a la salida del trabajo._

— _¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó en un susurro._

 _Hidemi lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, no se movió del lugar ni él la invitó a ninguna parte._

 _«_ _Así que aquí estamos —pensó él—. Vamos a tener esta conversación en la mitad de una acerca con gente yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones._ »

— _He estado pensando mucho en nosotros… —comenzó con voz titubeante al descubrir que no podía recordar el estúpido discurso que se pasó toda la noche anterior preparando y que dejó como única huella de su trabajo un par de feas ojeras que contrastaban a simple vista con su pálida piel_ —. _Demasiado… y debo ser un estúpido porque no lo entiendo._

— _¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?_

— _Las señales… el momento en el que todo cambió, ¿cómo no pude verlo? ¿por qué ni siquiera ahora puedo verlo? Quiero saberlo… necesito saberlo._

— _¿Saber qué?_

— _¿Desde cuándo?_

La palabra fin aparecía debajo de aquella pregunta. Hikari frunció el ceño. ¡Ese no era un final! ¿Desde cuándo qué? ¿Cuál era la pregunta, o al menos qué respondió Hidemi? ¿Sabía ella a qué se refería Taiki?

Pasó la página al darse cuenta de que había algo escrito en la siguiente plana. No parecía una continuación…

«Supongo que por más cliché que nos pueda parecer la idea de dos mejores amigos enamorándose, nadie está exento de que le ocurra en la vida real. No escribí esta historia sobre una extraña, pero descubrí a una nueva chica en mi amiga, la chica con la que realmente quiero estar. Además, asumámoslo, todos amamos los clichés.»

Firma: Takaishi Takeru.

—Bienvenido a nuestro café, ¿qué puedo servirle hoy? —preguntó distraídamente al percibir una presencia frente a ella, todavía con los ojos sobre la página, procesando, tratando de darle un sentido a esas palabras.

Aparentemente su mente había estado trabajando en dos caminos paralelos hasta ese momento: uno pendiente de la lectura y otro del movimiento del local, porque sin ser consciente de ello, creía haber oído la campanilla sonar hace unos veinte segundos, tiempo más que razonable para que el cliente en cuestión atravesara el pequeño local hasta el mesón.

Al bajar el manuscrito que sostenía entre las manos se dio cuenta de que su mente seguía fraccionada en dos, atenta a dos cursos distintos, porque encontrarse con Takeru allí, de pie y con aquel gesto adusto que reservaba solo para funerales y ocasiones muy, muy serias, no la sorprendió tanto como debería. Saber que se hallaba en una de esas situaciones serias, en cambio, logró llenarla de una ansiedad anticipada.

—¿Qué puedo servirte?

El cambio en la forma de dirigirse a él hizo que el chico se relajara. Al menos no estaba tratándolo de usted como a un desconocido más.

—Un café normal, por favor.

Hikari lo miró sorprendida, pero decidió no comentar su curiosa elección.

—¿Quieres acompañarlo con algo? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez maniobrando sobre el mesón para empezar a servirle su pedido sin salirse de su papel de mesera—. ¿Galletas, un pastel…?

—No, así está bien.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir algo yo?

—Me decepcionaría que no lo hicieras —susurró con una sonrisa desganada.

Takeru estaba preparado para que le preguntara qué significaba aquella historia, pero como a menudo ocurría, Hikari lo sorprendió totalmente yéndose por un curso inesperado.

—¿Me contarías cuál es el verdadero final de la historia?

—No lo tiene.

—¿Cómo que no lo tiene? Todas las historias deben tener un final… ¿a qué se refería Taiki con esa pregunta?

—Piénsalo otra vez. Las verdaderas historias, esas que hablan de lo que le pasa a la gente real, no tienen final. La historia no termina cuando la pareja se casa y se va de luna de miel, tampoco cuando rompen porque entonces cada cual puede iniciar una nueva, solo o con alguien más, da igual.

—Pero los escritores solo recogen parte de esas historias… y les dan al menos un final simbólico. Algo así como el clásico vivieron felices para siempre.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó con un suspiro.

Hikari asintió.

—Traté de terminarla, pero no pude. No pude porque sentí que si lo hacía habría sido como poner un punto final a nuestra historia y no quiero eso. Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero perderte.

—Si eso es ser egoísta, yo también lo soy.

—No, tú no. Tú eres la persona menos egoísta que he conocido en mi vida… simplemente sigo pensando en…

—No lo hagas —lo interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre la de él inconscientemente y apartándola enseguida—. Solo vamos a olvidarlo.

—Pero tú querías el final… podemos escribirlo ahora.

La castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender. Sus labios se entreabrieron para hacer una pregunta que no tuvo tiempo de salir.

—Tal vez pensarás que me he torturado todos estos días preguntándome cómo fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mí, y estarías en lo cierto, también hubo algo de eso… pero lo que realmente me tortura, lo que no dejo de preguntarme es… —hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento que perdió al soltar ese pequeño discurso sin respirar—. ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó con la mirada clavada en sus manos para lugar alzar la cabeza y verla directo a los ojos—. ¿Desde cuándo te quiero sin saberlo?

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Hikari y rebotaron, insonoras, sobre la madera.

—¿Cómo pude pasarme todos estos años buscando lo que siempre tuve frente a mis ojos?

La castaña se inclinó y lo besó. Un beso fugaz, apenas algo más que un tímido roce de labios.

—Ya no importa —susurró al apartarse—. Vamos a ponerle fin a esa historia. Dijiste que las historias reales no tienen un final, pero justamente por eso existen los libros, porque a veces necesitamos recordarnos que la vida tiene muchos finales, que así como un escritor tiene que reunir el valor necesario de escribir esa pequeña palabra de tres letras al final de su novela y despedirse de sus personajes, nosotros también podemos hacerlo. Podemos poner fin y comprar una nueva libreta para empezar a escribir otra historia…hagamos eso, escribamos una nueva.

—Con una condición.

Hikari enarcó una ceja, tan sorprendida como curiosa por lo que podría querer.

—¿Puedo escribirla yo?

La chica soltó una carcajada. Como a menudo le pasaba con él, descubrió que cualquier especulación de su parte se habría quedado corta porque Takeru siempre se iba por un camino inesperado, un camino que ni siquiera era una opción dentro de su marco de expectativas. Simple y llanamente escapaba a todo marco de expectativas que pudiera construir.

La respuesta, consabida y lógica, la única que habría podido dar, brotó naturalmente de sus labios.

—Desde luego, mi escritor favorito.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El contador de Word suma 5.797 palabras, creo que era momento de terminar. La verdad es que iba terminarla un poco más arriba, pero no sé, normalmente los finales se me atragantan.

Comencé esta historia el 3 de abril y fue mutando mucho desde entonces. De hecho, además de este final tuve que desechar otros dos, uno de los cuales estuvo a punto de ser el oficial y terminé descartando cuando se me ocurrió éste en el momento que acabé de pulir todos los detalles y llenar algunos vacíos, todo lo cual alteró un poco la trama, haciendo que no calzara con el final que tenía predeterminado.

 _ **Van,**_

No sé si sea el mejor de las tres opciones que tenía, eso nunca lo sabré, pero lo que sí sé es que cualquier cosa que pudiera escribirte me sonaba tan poco, tan aburrido e insuficiente para transmitirte el gran cariño que te tengo que tuve que conformarme con elegir una idea y ponerme a escribirla con toda la dedicación que pude reunir.

La idea no es del todo original, pero creo que plagiarme a mí misma no cuenta como plagio, ¿cierto? jajaja lo digo porque ya he utilizado antes esto de crear una historia dentro de una historia, es algo que siempre me provoca hacer cuando de Takari se trata porque amo la faceta de escritor de Takeru…supongo que también es mi escritor favorito (?)

Para finalizar, ahora sí que sí, creo que es tiempo de que vaya asumiendo que me gusta Sanz más de lo que quiero admitir. Segundo Takari con una canción de él que siempre, siempre me ha hecho pensar en esta parejita.

Espero que disfrutaras la historia y también todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo.

A ti y a ellos, si es que los hay...

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Historia comenzada el 3 de abril de 2016 y finalizada el 31 de julio.**


End file.
